Genesis 24 : la vrai version
by Zeruel
Summary: L'épisode 24 avec Kaoru était un peu trop tragique. Maintenant il le sera moins ;) Special guest : l'orchestre philharmonique de Berlin


evafix **NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**   
**Episode 24**   
_Ambivalence d'un homme-bête qui criait "moi" au centre de l'univers et qui avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur les porc-épic complexés_   
Par Zeruel 

Shinji regardait le lac qu'avait engendré la destruction de Tokyo-3, baigné de la lumière sirupeuse du crépuscule haletant...   
-"Toji, Kensuke... tout le monde est partit, késkeuj m'emmerde...."   
Une curieuse mélodie attira l'attention de Shinji...un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris(surement un junkie)était assis dans une position étrange sur une statue de style post-cubiste, et fredonnait la 9eme symphonie de Beethoven accompagné des 150 membres de l'orchestre philharmonique de Berlin qui passait par là.   
-"Une mélodie détends l'âme, et nous fait oublié nos soucis..dit le jeune garçon"   
Keskidit ce pov gars? pensât Shinji   
-"Euhh, oui." répondit Shinji avec hésitation   
-"Tu te sent seul, Shinji Ikari?"   
-'EUhhhhh....répondit Shinji hésitatif, mais comment connais tu mon nom?"   
-"Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de qui tu est pour le monde"   
Shinji réalisa alors qu'il était peut-être célèbre...a lui l'argent, la drogue en quantité faramineuse absorbée lors d'orgies abusives avec des femmes offertes et lassives....a moins que le jeune drogué (assis dans une position douteuse) n'ai vu son nom et sa photo sur l'un des nombreux newsgroup a caractère nazi ou zoophile auquels Shinji était abonné...   
-"Mais qui est tu??"   
-"Mon nom est Nagisa Kaoru, mais tu peu m'appeler Ruru.."   
-"Heuuu oui fit Shinji en rougissant ce qui montrait bien ses penchants douteux vers le jeune homme assis dans une position...."   
-"Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Shinji-kun." 

A la Seele   
-"Mouiiii, Ikari fait encore des siennes, notre plan risque d'échouer par sa faute, nous devons garder son controle...9,12,45"   
-"Certe, le plan de complémentarité de l'homme doit être mené selon notre scénario...16,56,42"   
-"Bingo ! J'ai gagné !"   
-"Encore?? firent en coeur les membres du comité obligé a jouer au bingo, hé oui !, jouer les monolithe toute la journée c'est assez ennuyeux" 

Pendant ce temps à la Nerv   
Aoba décrochai le téléphone lorsque Misato, habillée comme à l'accoutumée comme une traînée, arriva au centre de commande..   
-"Ça y est, ils ont retrouvé Asuka dans un bar érotique a Tok.."   
-"Bien coupa Misato s'imaginant déjà l'état d'Asuka et se disant que ce pauvre Aoba avait décidément un nom de merde"   
Elle pensait alors au dernier ange, qui bientôt débarquerai et sonnerai peut-être le glas de l'humanité, a Ritsuko, toujours emprisonnée quelque part dans le Geofront, peut-être en proie aux sévices pervers du commandant Hikari, à la fin dans la monde, et au fait qu'elle avait encore oublié de sortir Pen-Pen ce matin et qu'il allait encore immaculer l'appartement de matière douteuse mais que non finalement pauvre conne Pen² était chez Hikari et que de toute façon Pen² sait se servir des toilettes.   
Pour une raison qui ne regarde que lui, Aoba sorti(l'auteur décide alors de partir à la recherche d'une grammaire...)donc sortit avec un "t"(pas Aoba le verbe sortir)   
Soudain(mot dont l'unique but est de donner de la soudaineté à une action qui n'en a pas) Motoko(vous savez le loucheux avec ses lunettes qui ne pense qu'à se taper Misato(comme tout le monde en fait mais ça se voit plus))entra(l'auteur vérifie l'hortografe et la conjugaison)et remarqua(avec sa voix de merde, normal kan on porte des chemises rose(cf épisode avec l'ange araignée Matarael(symbole:la Matrice)))à Misato(qui n'en avait rien a faire) que l'auteur(coucou)brouillait le lecteur avec ses parenthèses(l'auteur décide de se calmer mais avant il va humilier Mokoto pour cette remarque désobligeante). Il sortit alors un balais et en fit un usage assez particulier tout en chantant et en dansant(avec le balai dans la derche c'est kan même assez"auch" a faire, notez le bien) du 2be3. Il fit comprendre a Misato qu'il devait lui dire des trucs secrets que les micros qui était dans la salle ne devaient pas entendre...Misato le suivit avec méfiance.   
-"Je sais ou est Ritsuko"   
-"Comment as-tu eux ces renseignements?"   
-"Je les ai eu en soudoyant le sous-officier Maya(qui elle aussi a un nom d'abeille donc de merde)"   
-"Alors où est-elle?"   
-"Dans la salle noir avec le logo Nerv qui brille."   
-"Comment pourrai-je te remercier?Bon travail, merci"   
-"Une petite pi.."   
BAAFFFFFFFFFF! 

Pendant ce temps, prés des escalators géant   
Rei vit Kaoru et ne put cacher sa surprise   
-"Bonjour, dit Kaoru"   
-"Qui est tu ?"   
-"Je suis comme toi tu sait...tu ne doit pas fuir, tel Shinji la réalité sous prétexte que tu est un simple clone d'une Rei défunte. Tu as une âme, une expérience qui t'es propre, tu est unique même si ton moi physique est partagé avec d'autres. Ton psyché n'a qu'un seul égal, le mien, et ....."(s'ensuit une tirade de Kaoru assez longue que je vous prierait d'imaginer) 

Quelque part dans le Geofront   
Shinji ouvrait une porte(l'auteur a un peu de mal a enchaîner) de l'autre coté se trouvait Kaoru(c'est une porte Frixen & Braten,qu'elle est jolie!).   
-"Bonjour Shinji dit-il"   
-"Euhhhh ,dit shinji qui ne savait décidément pas dire grand chose d'autre, je vais prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez moi"   
-"Avec moi ? dit Kaoru avec un sourire mi-perver mi-réjoui"   
-"Euuuuu non eu...pourquoi pas je.."   
Ils entrèrent dans les bains douches de la Nerv. Shinji voyait bien que Kaoru était...tendu ou content de le voir.   
-"Qui est tu Shinji?"   
-"??"   
-"Ton coeur est fragile et il a peur d'être blessé. Sait tu que les auteurs ne s'accordent pas sur l'âge auquel l'enfant accède à la conscience de soi cet âge variant de 6 à 30 mois?Et que Piaget a fait preuve d'une inventivité hors norme dans les situations expérimentales qu'il a proposé aux enfants?(l'auteur, afin de donner plus de crédibilité a son texte dans les passage psychologiques a tiré au hasard des phrases d'un bouquin de psycho qui trônait fièrement au dessus de la bibliothèque)   
-"Eu non..."   
-"Tu ne doit pas fuir les autres, car ainsi tu te fuis toi même. Tu en doit pas refuser les rapport avec les autres sous prétexte que tu a peur d'être blessé."   
-"Euuh"   
Shinji pensa "Qu-est ce qui raconte, comprend pas, j'ai mal à la tête! J'ai trop réfléchi!"   
De la fumée s'échappait de la tête de Shinji, ce qui attira l'attention de Kaoru quelques instants et qui permit à l'auteur de placer habilement et de manière transparentes un enchaînement.   
Soudain Kaoru laissa tomber ostensiblement un objet que Shinji n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et qu'il avait donc du cacher dans une de ses cavité corporelles(en 2015 le savon est inclue dans l'eau des douches on va dire)   
-"Tu peu ramasser ma savonnette Shinji ?"   
-"Bien sur Kaoru.." 

****S'ensuit une scène inmontrable pour le jeune public mineur qui constitue l'audience de ce texte(parla-je francé?)**** 

Kaoru quitta la salle suivit de Shinji dont ne peu que remarquer la démarche alors très 'écartée' 

Dans la salle noir avec le logo Nerv qui brille   
-"Ce matin, le petit chat est mort...."   
-"Mmmmpphhhhhhh(dur de parler avec les mains devant la bouche)"   
-"Je ne pouvait plus supporter leur regard hébété et coupables sur moi ô être iconoclaste et honteux(NDA:cette phrase n'a pas de sens)   
Gendo esquissât un sourire assassin qui ne voulait finalement rien dire 

Chez Rei   
-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce zouf ?, Et que voulait-il dire par nous sommes pareil..".   
Rei réfléchi et abouti a une interrogation. Elle eut un sursaut:   
-"Serai-je un homme, donc ??" 

Chez Kaoru   
-"Kaoru ?"   
-"Oui Shinji?"   
-"Etait-ce nécessaire, tout à l'heure, dans les douches de...."   
-"Je t'ai pris par surprise, je sais, mais tu as aimé?"   
-"Oui, mais...."   
-"Qu'y-a-t-il(hortografe douteuse)"   
-"Jouer au curling dans des douches avec un savonnette n'était pas une bonne idée... ."(le lecteur pervers est alors déçu, ça lui apprendra à s'imaginer des choses)   
-"Je comprend car......je t'aime Shinji tu sait, tu est comme moi"   
Kaoru ne pouvait cacher sa tension à travers la mince couverture.   
-"Pourquoi tes mains sont si crispées, Kaoru"   
-"Euh c'est pas mes mains...." 

Le lendemain dans la salle noir avec le logo Nerv ki brille   
-"Ritsuko.."   
-"Te voilà Misato..que veux-tu, le petit chat est mort et.."BAAFFFFF   
-"Qui est ce garçon, le fifth ?"   
-"Peut-être... le dernier messager..." 

Salle de stockage(?) des EVA   
Kaoru regardait avec délectation(.?) l'EVA-02 qui servirait son noir dessein pour lequel il avait était préparé...Pendant ce temps les 150 membres du philharmonique de Berlin prenaient place prés de la scène tragique et silencieuse donc l'acteur principal était Kaoru(L'auteur ne se sent plus)Le premier violon donnait le Mi, et les autres musiciens s'accordèrent.   
-"Nous y voilà, ersatz d'Adam, serviteur des Lillins"   
L'EVA ne put que se demander : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce con là ?"   
Kaoru, tel Jésus(qui n'est cela dit qu'un petit juif arriviste pensait-il) se mit a marcher sur l'eau, puis s'éleva majestueusement au dessus des flot clapotants et doux(l auteur se sent plus encore une fois)   
Le chef d'orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin fit débuter l'orchestre d'un revers de main énergique, et l'EVA s'activa, exhibant ses 4 yeux rouges, lumineux et pourtant si cruels..bref   
-"Eva nigoki kido ! dit Mokoto qui avait oublié(surement par une inattention due au balai qui n'avait pas encore était extrait de l'une de ses cavité personnelles) que cette fanfic de merde était en VF."   
-"Asuka?fit Misato"   
-"Non, rétorqua Aoba avec son nom de merde, elle est dans sa chambre d'hôpital, majestueuse et gracile, en proie à la plus totale agonie sentimentale tel un oiseau tombé du nid. D'aucuns diraient que malgré la spiritualité intrinsèque d'Asuka, "BAAAFFFFFFFF!   
-"MMmmpphhfff fit Gendo avec flegme et délectation, tel Kenny, majestueux et gracile, tout en nettoyant ses gants du sang de son sous-fifre"   
-"Quoi? Ce garçon? Un ange?"   
L'EVA et Kaoru descendaient, majestueux et graciles le long du tunnel qui devait les mener au Terminal dogma"   
-"MMpppphhhhhhhhhhhh"   
-"Bien ,répondit Misato. Envoyez Shinji et l'Eva-01 à sa poursuite"   
-"MMppfff, MMpphhffffff reprit Gendo"   
-"Vous avez entendu ,fit Fuyutsuki(dont c'est la première apparition o fait...), confinez le terminal Dogma jusqu'à Malvoisie!(ne me demandez pas d'explication sur ce dernier mot, je retranscrit pelle-mêle(Y dit 5,4,3 et PAF! Pastèque!))   
-"Ikari, voici venir a vous la tache ultime, puissiez vous l'accomplir à l'aide de l'Eva-01, fit Keele Lorentz"monolith man""   
Les lourdes strates de confinement se fermèrent, majestueuse et gracile, tandis que l'orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin suivait la scène en descendant en même temps que l'EVA. Les strates étaient tour à tour défoncés par l'application de l'énergie cinétique de l'Eva (E=1/2m*v²) suivant un torseur vertical et donc un glisseur.(l'auteur étale sa science(c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a plus on l'étale dit-on))   
-"Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible...Kaoru...."   
-"C'est un fait Shinji, dit Misato, maintenant tu doit accomplir ton devoir(tatalalalaaaa)"   
Shinji parut résigné. Après une longue minute de descente dans les entrailles majestueuses et graciles de Tokyo-3. Shinji aperçut une lueur majestueuse et gracile: c'était Kaoru. Un combat acharnée entre les deux Evas majestueuses et gra....Paffff(ta geuleeeeeeeeeeeeeee l'auteur) débutât alors que les musiciens de l'orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin entamaient le second mouvement. Les deux Evas se munirent de leurs Prog-Knifes. Kaoru, en retrait, majestu...euh imperturbable regardait la scène   
-"Les Eva sont comme moi, nées d'Adam, elle sont pourtant détestées des hommes. Vous aimeriez bien survivre, vous, les lilins.   
-"Tain! Kaoru kestudiiiii (zivaaa)"   
Soudain le Knife de Shinji dérapa vers Kaoru, mais fut stoppé par son AT-Field.   
-"Un AT-Field!s'exclama Shinji"   
-"Oui, l'AT-Field, le lieu sacré, de personne ne sera profané. C'est le mur du coeur que chacun érige en adorant son Dieu..."   
Gendo commenta:"MMpphhhhffffff?"   
-"A moins qu'il ne veuille la conduire à sa destruction, rétorqua Fuyutsuki"   
Pendant ce temps, Misato observait impuissantes la scène avec Mokoto(qui lui de son coté n'était pas...bref)   
-"Si l'on perd le signal....."   
-"Oui, je sais, on ferai tout sauté, et nous avec.."   
-"Merci Mokoto...   
-"Non, ne dites pas ça, je peu mourir avec vous..."   
-"Merci...."   
-"Euhhh puiskil ne nous reste que quelques minutes a vivre on pourrait se....BAAAAFFFFFF!ok, ok on attend..."   
Le progressive knife de l'Eva-02 se planta dans le thorax déjà ensanglanté de l'Eva-01, ce qui donna un coup de fouet a Shinji qui planta le sien(de Knife hein..) dans la gorge de l'Eva-02. Le tunnel aboutit finalement au terminal dogma, avec son paysage froid et glacé, morne plaine. Les deux Eva tombèrent de plein fouet sur les membres de l'orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin qui s'était posté là. Les quelques survivants entamèrent le 4eme mouvement, alors que Kaoru allait entrer dans le lieu sacré que les humains avaient appelés le paradis. Il se concentra. Les capteurs du central dogma furent saturé d'ondes de tout genre, rendant l'affichage impossible.   
-"C'est un leurre,fit Misato, Mokoto?"   
-"Haaa!! Enfin ! Bon on commence par qu..BAFFFFFF!!!!!!!! ok, on attend..."   
-"Un second AT-Field détecté aux abords du Terminal Dogma ,dit affolé Aoba"   
-"Un second ange?s'interrogea Misato"   
-"Il a disparu! répondit Aoba"   
Kaoru jeta un regard a Rei, qui on ne sait comment s'était retrouvé sur une corniche du tunnel. Malheureusement rei s'entrava dans un câble et fit une chute terrible avant d'être piétinée par les Eva qui n'avaient cure de cela car elles était absorbée par le combat fratricide qui les confrontait....   
-"Oh mon Dieu! Ils ont tué Rei!fit Shinji, bouleversé dans tout son être, avant de reprendre, Espèces d'enfoirés!"   
Kaoru, d'un geste ouvrit la porte du paradis. Dans le centre de commande de la Nerv, la tension avait atteint son paroxysme(surtout celle de Mokoto). Dans le centre du Terminal Dogma, trônait une créature gigantesque, blanche, avaec 7 yeux, qui tapait le carton avec Jésus(on s'occupe comme on peut). Voyant ce qui se tramait, Jésus s'enfuit tel un couard. Kaoru s'adressa au géant.   
-"Les lilins voudraient survivre, dit moi pourquoi..silence....il se résigna (a merde ta pas de bouche c'est vrai tu peu pas parler).   
Les deux Evas continuaient maintenant à se battre dans le paradis.   
-"Ce qui est né d'Adam doit retourner à Adam,fit Kaoru en plein speed, même si l'humanité doit périr...mais ça c'est....Lilith!..Et rien d'autre Lillin, on arrête le temps..   
Shinji parvient enfin a achever l'Eva-02. Il se saisit de Kaoru.   
-"Merci Shinji, grâce a toi, je vais pouvoir mourir, car a survivre, j'aurai vécu en bien triste compagnie.."   
-"Qu'est-ce que tu dit Kaoru je ne comprend pas ! répondit Shinji"   
-"Mes dernières volontés, et que l'humanité survive. L'espèce s'abolit, mais ce rescapé fou qui ne veut pas mourir, s'installe en son gîte, tel un petit lutin"   
-"Que dit tu..Kaoru dit Shinji ,qui avait comprit que Kaoru avait choisi sa voie(celle de gauche....désolé)   
-"Un seul de nous doit survivre, et à celui là seulement sera offert un avenir, et je ne veux pas que tu en soit privé."   
Après un silence, il conclue:   
-"J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer..Shinji"   
Les quatres survivants de l' orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin avaient les larmes aux yeux, et ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir(enfin ceux qui avaient encore des bras en état de marche). Ils décidèrent alors de jouer un petit air qui illustrerai parfaitement la scène dont ils avaient été témoins : "Tirelipinpon sur le chiwawa."   
Après une longue minute, Shinji referma le poing de son Eva, et la tête de Kaoru chût dans les flots gracieux du paradis. Le dernier ange avait cessé de vivre(wooaaa c'est booo ce que tu dis tonton Zeru). 

-Épilogue- 

-"Il est mort, j'ai du le tuer de mes mains...pourtant, il a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est la première fois que l'on me disait une chose pareil..Il est mort, mais c'est moi qui aurait du mourir, il valait bien mieux que moi, je suis une sous-merde.."   
-"Ecoute Shinji,fit Misato, il est mort de son propre chef, car sa volonté de vivre se basait sur un espoir qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Shinji, tel le hérisson haletant au petit matin... "   
-"Ce que vous êtes froide, Misato..." 

FIN   
(enfin! dit le lecteur désabusé) 

NDA : Certaines blague nécessite une bonne connaissance de l'oeuvre qu'est EVA et aussi de l'oeuvre de Perusse pouer êtres comprises. L'auteur n'a rien fumé, il est comme ça, c'est naturel. Il fait des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe et vous emmerde si vous avez quelque chose a dire là dessus. Ne soyez pas effrayé par le vocabulaire parfois soutenu, précieux ou grotesque.   
Special dedikasse(remerciement, arigato..) aux personnages de la série, à l'orchestre du philharmonique de Berlin pour sa participation, à ma famille, aux teams Nerv et Duff, aux fans d'Eva qui ne m'en voudront pas trop pour cette fanfic de merde. 

Commentaire, critique, insulte : [zeruel33@wanadoo.fr][1]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:zeruel33@wanadoo.fr



End file.
